Penguins of Central Park
Another Spin-off of The Penguins of Madagascar, which continues season 3's plot. There's confirmed evidence to be 3 Seasons and there will probably be more seasons later. Characters * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * King Julien * Maurice * Mort * Marlene * Doris * Dr. Blowhole (Francis) (Confirmed) * Lobsters (Confirmed) * Parker (Confirmed) * The Fowls (Dann, Carla, Clipper, Chick) * Officer X * Alice * Hans * The Blue Hen * Dode * And other characters Animals (Other from the characters) * Random Birds * Random Fish * Hiacynth Macaw * Gater Hornbill * Vulture * Red Ruffed Lemur * Asian Small clawed Otter * Squirrel Monkey * White Rhino * Blue Birds of Paradise * Golden Poison Dart Frog * Chameleons * Impalas * Lioness * Cheetah * Black Mamba * King Cobra * Raccoon * Grey Kangaroo * African Elephant * Carnotaurus (Cloned, Unspecified, but mumbled by Kowalski) * Rapetosaurus (Cloned, Unspecified, but mumbled by Kowalski) * Allosaurus (Cloned) * Mammoth (Cloned) * Hesperornis (Cloned, Unspecified, but mumbled by Kowalski) * Horned Beaver (Cloned, Unspecified) * Haast Eagle (Cloned, Unspecified, but mumbled by Kowalski) * Prehistoric Carnivorous Penguin (Cloned, Unspecified) * Brontosaurus (Cloned, Named Brontosaurus in purpose, But Doris reminded Apatosaurus in the Background) Episodes Season 1 # Operation: Dolphin: Doris was noticed by Alice and she attempts to get her. With the penguin's help she escapes, unaware that she is actually going be placed in a new safer home. But worst is that they encounter one of their enemies.....Officer X!!! # Puffin Muffin: Private and Rico steal muffins from a bakery and Skipper accidentally tasted it and became addicted. But later he became Hyper and the rest of team finds out that someone familiar is behind this. # De Fowl: A new waterfowl is displayed in the zoo. He befriends Private and when he is kidnapped by a Rottweiler at night, Private himself tries to rescue him. # He's RIQo: Annoyed by Rico's crazy antics, Kowalski gives an IQ test to Rico, who surprisingly has a higher score than him. When he was going to be ranked up to a 'Brainiac', Kowalski realized that the answer check he saw is incorrect (with a little help from Doris). Can he stop Skipper from dropping his rank? # Royal Rush: Julien attends the best 'King Contest' which is actually for kids. The Penguins need to make Julien win because of one reason: Julien would've gone Berserk if he loses. # A Mort of Trouble: Mort accidentally broke the 'Royal Bouncy' while King Julien is away for mangos. But when Maurice helped, an Old Foe had came and stunned all of the animals in the zoo! Now hope only lies on Mort, but could he do all of them himself? # Transfer Master: King Julien got transferred to a new zoo, worst than Hoboken! Now that he got 2 Avian Bullies, he also has to go face-to-face with danger that even that zoo fear. Will the Penguins, and Mort get him back? # Polka Party: A Polka Party is held on the zoo!! But then, suddenly everyone is gone without a trace. Hope lies on Julien to find out who is the culprit. # Prehistoxic: When an old 'friend' appeared, chaos also appeared!! Scientists have accidentally found the object that Kowalski used for cloning Dode and cloned creatures that wreak havoc on the city by mistake. Could Kowalski, Dode and the others return into time and create a paradox so it didn't happen? # Bash-Up Smash-Up: The Ducks have got problems on their home yet again. The Penguins find the identity to the Snakehead, yet The Fowls, Marlene and even Roy, got problems. Until one night the mysterious creature shut everything off, and locked all the animals (Burt was found unconscious, with a rat). Now the only one that could fight it, was the small and adorable Mort! Could the mouse lemur save the day before his friends become Snake-Cusuine? # Ratty Golfing: King Rat offers a mini golf competition, if the Penguins win they could have their own home, while if the rats win, they could take the penguin's home. However Private doesn't want to disappoint the others and leaves. Yet the Amarillo Kid saves the day! Even with this skilled golfer, the King's cheating method keep making him lose. What will happen? # Maurice Man: Maurice realizes he's a great Lawyer, after a few cases. Yet when the aye-aye thought he was needed in a human case, the animals must retrieve him, or face Security Guard X! # Season Finale: Nano - Maniac: The hen creates a very small invention called the Nanobot, which could grow in massive sizes, and strikes her plan to dominate the NYC. Could the gang stop her and thwart her plans? ---- *''More will be added later....'' *''Please don't add or remove episodes. However you can fix grammar errors.'' Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Series Category:Fan-Fic Category:Bryan5hu's World